Harry Potter and the Sage Inquisition!
by heavenspen
Summary: Though he is not the BWL, Harry Potter has the potential to become the greatest wizard in history. Learning of magic and all of its wonders as a Flamel, he soon learns that Voldemort is but a small threat compared to the many dangers of the world. The magical world does not revolve around one prophecy but it does around the Sage Inquisitor. SuperHarry/Multi! Not Gary Stu!
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Sage Inquisition!**

Though he is not the BWL, Harry Potter has the potential to become the greatest wizard in history. Learning of magic and all of it's wonders as a Flamel, he soon learns that Voldemort is but a small threat compared to the many dangers of the world. The magical world does not revolve around one prophecy but it does around the Sage Inquisitor. SuperHarry/Multi! Not Gary Stu!

**Notes:**

-I've read Harry fanfics; and they are my favourite fics ever. The writing, story and emotions are just spectacular.

-I also wanted to try something different. So many fics revolve around the impending conflict between Voldemort and Harry and there are some where Harry ends up in a different universe that has so many OC's in order to accompany an entirely different story, world and conflict that it might as well be an original novel instead.

So I had a thought and one day I decided to write a fic where Voldemort is not the biggest, baddest villain in the world; I mean there are so many potential things that could off him ranging from vampires, dragons, world governments and magic cults in the guise of the Vatican etc...and most importantly, a simple man with a sniper.

And by extension, most fics focus on Hogwarts, this one will not. As suggested in the summary, this fic will focus on Harry's impact on the entire world. So expect a lot of international trouble etc...

"Deprived" was a very, very influential fic in the premises of this story; you gotta admit that whole mercenary underbelly and "Don't mess with Templar/Harry" because he survived through it and is now at the top despite being a 14-year old is so freaking badass, the romance, drama and emotional turmoils makes it even sweeter.

In this fic, Harry will be less cynical under Nicholas Flamel's tutelage and he'll be more OP; but rather than just enabling him to do silent spells, wand less spells and turning him into a walking arsenal/library of magical knowledge. I'm going to be more...creative with his bag of tricks.

Harry will be going to Hogwarts by the way, but not in the way you'll expect. If you do then...you must have somehow attended divination.

This is also inspired by Dragon Age: Inquisition and To Aru Majutsu no Index.

This is not a bashing fanfic by the way; I don't really like it, and most of the times, the bashing is used so unreasonably.

Note: SuperHarry does not equal Gary Stu Harry, if that's the impression you get from the first few chapters please bear with it. Harry will have tons of challenges, both physically and mentally, to overcome.

Anyway enjoy.

**XXXXX-**Prologue: The Mystery Heir**-XXXXX**

Bastien Delacour was not a happy man as of late. When word reached the French Ministry of Magic, informing them that one of their greatest artefacts was going to be taken out of France, the entire ministry went into an uproar.

Even the Vatican, arguably France's most powerful magic cabal disguised as a religious order, which didn't bother with politics much deemed it fit this time to intervene.

The Philosopher's Stone was far too precious, innovative, to just move it overseas merely for the sake of 'personal research'. Although it was Dumbledore, a widely respected wizard even in France, requesting it, the fact that the stone would stay in England, of all places, for several years at that, was far too risky a move.

Bastien had nothing against it, but it was public knowledge within the French ministry of magic that England was filled with pure-blooded buffoons, it's the reason why, despite the fact that several centuries have already passed, the wizarding society of England had barely innovated itself.

But the biggest reason as to why the ministry, and the Vatican, were so against the Philosopher's Stone landing in the hands of the English was because England could 'boast' about the fact that they fostered the highest number of dark wizards to date, simply because of some outdated pureblood beliefs that were supported by pureblood extremists.

France still had magical purebloods, sure, but they weren't so delusional as to think that the very limited number of purebloods remaining could support the wizarding society by themselves. They were still annoying pain in the asses, but not delusional enough about their beliefs to start a war based on that alone.

He was already having the time of his life dealing with them in his own ministry; he felt sorry for Cornelius Fudge, he had a hard time imagining just how annoying English purebloods were, but they were bound to be more troublesome to deal with.

They'd be exponentially more troublesome when the secret to having a long, long life fell in their hands; there was a very, very real concern that once the stone arrived in England, it would never find its way back to France.

It was a concern shared by all in the ministry and so, it was decided that he would go over to the private, heavily warded, almost-impenetrable Flamel residence. The old fossil loved his privacy, and he was considered a special case in which he was not restricted by the laws of the French wizarding society. So Flamel didn't need to answer to him.

This was because he was currently one of less than 13 Wizard Saints, who answered only to themselves.

Powerful wizards said to blessed by an unknown magic god since birth, resulting in them obtaining a powerful magic affinity. In this instance, unrivalled transmutation magic.

While, to an average wizard, it may not sound impressive. What was so special about their affinities was that they were allowed to bend the natural laws of magic to achieve unheard-of mastery of the magic branch they were blessed in. It had been proven time and time again, especially in Nicholas's case who had lived for over 600 years, that Wizard Saints are on par with entire battalions, as in more than one, full of wizards.

A feat that only the likes of dragons, Voldemort or Dumbledore could match by themselves.

But their existences were confidential; so confidential that only Ministers of Magic would know of the identities of their local Saints. Their existences were more important than prophecies, and the oncoming of a new Saint was closely watched out for, they were always prophesied even.

It was not a joke to say that if ever an international war was to break out, the Wizard Saints would be their trump card.

And he was about to meet one. He hadn't met a Saint once, even when he took over as Minister.

It was nerve wracking to say the least.

So his eldest 10-turning-11 year old daughter coming with him was not at all intended to lighten the atmosphere. Coincidentally he had heard Nicholas's wife, Perenelle, who was not so private, absolutely loved children much like his own.

Yep, not intentional at all.

If his daughter caught on to why he brought her along then he promised himself that he would reward her as much as possible.

His daughter was sharp.

She must've inherited it from her mother.

It was a damn good thing her daughter was too overcome by awe; the chance to meet Nicholas Flamel himself was far too exciting a prospect to think about another matter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He used his special floo powder in the special floo, both components custom designed to lead only to the Flamel residence under the condition that the one using the floo had the minister's magical signature, which was recognised beforehand via a handprint scanning device next to the floo.

In a blink of an eye, Bastien and his daughter had found himself in an unfamiliar place.

While he stood there in the floo, his daughter had already run out to inspect the room in which they had just arrived in.

**A/N: Sorry, but I'm not going to even bother with accents. **

"Daddy, is this really Nicolas's household? Where is he, Daddy? Let's meet him already!"

Though, normally, he would've lightly scolded her unladylike enthusiasm, lest her mother do it for him, he had just noticed two golden bodies of armour stalk up from behind his little baby girl.

**"State your business here, Minister."**

A mechanical voice crept out of the armours, startling her daughter as she leapt back a feet or two.

"I, Bastien Delacour-French Minister of Magic, wish to discuss the Philosopher's Stone."

**"...you may proceed."**

The two armours stepped out of the way and ushered him to the door.

**"My Master and Mistress are aware of your arrival, they are waiting for you outside. You should find them having tea on the veranda."**

"Thank you." With that the two animated armours of gold returned to their original positions, right next to the door.

"Come on, Fleur, the Flamels don't have all day."

They probably did, but he wouldn't tell her that.

Fleur, who was still staring at the gold statues in wonder, now shifted her attention back to her father. She ran up towards him quickly and with that, they departed for the Flamels.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Bastien Delacour, I see. So what does the French Minister of Magic want with a dear, fragile, old man such as myself?"

Surely enough, Bastien found a young-looking blonde-haired man waiting outside drinking tea. His attire being lustrous green robes with gold outlines.

Going through the Flamel's Renaissance-based Mansion, Bastien, whom would admit that his sensory skills were a bit lacking, could easily assess that the ancient man loved his crafts, magically powerful crafts.

The mansion, besides the walls and roof which were decorated with paintings, was littered with gold: often in the form of ornate armour, jewellery and artefacts obviously gathered or crafted during the 600 years Flamel had lived. His daughter, with her quarter Veela senses, was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of magical residue.

Not even Beauxbaton was magical to this degree.

"Monsieur Flamel, it is an honour to meet you. I regret that, during my short term of office, I was not able to come visit you."

"Yes, I don't envy you, all that paperwork is way too troublesome. Come, sit. I trust my wife, Perenelle, has already greeted you."

"Yes, she has. She is with my daughter now."

During their short, limited tour of the mansion, Perenelle Flamel, a very, very beautiful exotically tanned Pureblood Veela with sandy blonde hair who looked like she was still in her 20s, had chanced upon them when she was preparing a batch of cookies.

Giving Fleur a cookie, she offered to take his daughter around the garden and impart some ancient wisdom.

Fleur enthusiastically agreed and hopped off with Perenelle, who hadn't bothered with taking the cookies back to her husband saying that "Nicolas can get his own blasted cookies".

"Good, now answer my question; what's your business here? I'm a busy man." He said jokingly.

Well, that certainly explained why he was sitting here drinking tea. Very busy indeed.

"The ministry wishes to change your mind; they, along with the Vatican, believe that it is not wise to move the Stone to England."

"Oh? Pray tell." The amusement in Flamel's voice was not lost to him. Truthfully, Bastien was a bit unnerved by the man's nonchalance; the Vatican was not a magic cabal to be taken lightly.

"You cannot tell me that you're seriously contemplating Dumbledore's request? Such a powerful artefact should not be in the hands of the English."

"Meh, the Philosopher's Stone isn't the first law-defying object to be in their possession, it's certainly not going to be the last; personally, I don't see what the fuss is all about."

The man probably did, if the amused glint in his eye was any indication, he was probably just waiting for him to spell out the obvious.

But being hassled by such pointless drivel for the last few days, Bastien Delacour was, safe to say, not in the mood to amuse. So he sighed and got to the crux of the matter.

"Then, please, tell me what was Dumbledore's real reason for requesting the Stone?" Flamel for the first time, showed something other than amusement in his expression.

"Oh, you knew?"

"I could read between the lines, Dumbledore may have attained a reputation for being somewhat 'eccentric', as all brilliant people do, but someone who has survived two wars did not get by with 'carelessness'."

"Oh? You might be surprised, I remember myself fighting through WWI with nothing but 'carelessness', as you can see I am perfectly fine."

"Nonetheless, contrary to what the Ministry thinks, I sincerely doubt that he would move the Stone to England just for the singular purpose of 'research' when he could just as easily do it here, where the primary inventor of the 'research subject' lives."

"And what makes you think I know all the ins and outs of the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Please, if you couldn't figure it out, then there is absolutely no chance of Dumbledore finding anything. Last time I checked Dumbledore's resume, he was not the one coined as 'The one and only Master Alchemist'."

"Is that right? Who knows, England hasn't been well known for properly maintaining their citizen's resumes. Last time I checked, Lucius Malfoy is a death eater...oh my bad, _was_ a death eater."

Bastien winced a bit at the sheer sarcasm in Flamel's voice, the knowledge that what he was implying was probably true did nothing whatsoever to alleviate his worries, and by extension the Ministry's, about sending the Stone to England.

"At least...can you tell me what security measures you've placed over the Stone?"

He could already see that there was no convincing Nicholas to not acquiesce to Dumbledore's request, but the Ministry should be satisfied if French-**affiliated** defence measures were taken. If he was lucky, he could hopefully recommend several squads of French Aurors for protection.

Which was, by the way, not overkill. That was how important the Stone is.

"Don't worry, the stone will be at Gringotts and besides, in three years time, I'll also be sending insurance."

"Specifics...please?"

Nicholas smiled mischievously.

"Oh, rest assured, I'm sending my heir to guard the stone. It'll be perfectly safe under his watch."

"Ah, that's a relief, I'm sure that-that..."

Bastien was smiling in relief, picking up his cup of tea just as he was expressing it-it was only until the cup touched his lips did he truly understand the gravity of Nicolas's words.

_...Heir? _

_..._

"You have an heir!?"

The man's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible. He conjured up a plate of cookies and offered it to the shocked Minister of Magic.

"Cookie?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Fleur Delacour was lost, much to her dismay.

She was so excited to explore the grounds belonging to the famous Immortal Alchemist that she just couldn't hide it. To her, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

That was what landed her in her current predicament, she was so excited that she went off without Madam Perenelle. Obviously, without a guide, she became lost in the midst of a vast, unfamiliar garden.

But she certainly wasn't disappointed.

She was already dazzled by the magnificence of the Flamel Mansion, which was decorated with beautiful displays of art of all kinds, to say that Nicholas Flamel was cultured was an understatement; he was historic, she even recognised a few paintings and sculptures from the books she had read in the last few years.

Even the gardens were a sight to behold.

A beautiful combination between lustrous metal and refreshing nature.

Every so often, she would see bright white, silver and gold sculptures, depicting random things-but mostly humanoid or beastly in design, surrounded by beautifully arranged flowers, bushes and natural ponds.

As a child, she could only admire the garden's beauty; however, what she did not know, and wouldn't know for quite a while, was that all these metallic statues were placed strategically.

Specifically for defensive purposes. Because these weren't any normal statues.

These were magically living statues, brought to life by heavily complicated blood rituals, that were currently asleep.

Of course, with her currently limited understanding of magic, she could not know that. All she could observe were the large amounts of magical energy contained in the statues and even that alone was hard to detect.

Lost in her wonder, it was only until due to a really loud explosion nearby that snapped her out of her daze.

Unable to contain her curiosity despite her dad's warnings that "explosions=danger" she went off to see the cause.

If she was lucky, hopefully Perenelle had also heard it and went to investigate.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Blasted Fudgecakes! Why can't I get this right?"

It was obvious that 8 year old Harry Flamel was not having the time of his life right now. He just couldn't figure out the blasted magic-to-blood ratio to successfully bring life to a statue of a magical creature.

Ritual magic for creating animated statues were ridiculously hard; over the millennia, he had read that only the likes of Helena Ravenclaw and Merlin Ambrosious-the two leading experts of ritual magic- were able to do such a thing.

Creating animate statues of magical creatures was even more difficult; the ritual circles required to produce such a thing were arguably the hardest to successfully create. Normal blood, even wizard blood, wasn't enough.

To create, say, a animate dragon statue, one needed the blood of said magical creature and a magical signature that was similar to it, otherwise the dragon statue would just attempt to imitate a human in mannerism and that was a ridiculous thought. A fifty feet four-legged dragon standing on its hind legs was ridiculous. There was probably a way to 'program' the dragon to act like a dragon, but he had no idea as to how he would do that.

Seeing as he was a human, his magical signature wasn't even close to resembling a dragon's-which were wild, draconic and bloody irregular in nature.

As an extremely ambitious 8-year old, and even that was undermining things, he was doing exactly that-creating an animate dragon statue, or miniature sculpture in this case. But despite the reduction in size, the rituals were still ridiculously hard-they were just smaller and less runes were required to direct the magic flow and circumvent the slight hitches in the sculpture.

Dragon blood was relatively simple to require with his resources, but attempting to change his magical signature to imitate a dragon's magical core was impossible! It was already hard to change one's magical signature to resemble another human's, it was more so for a giant, overgrown lizard with wings.

His foster mother, Perenelle Flamel, was another expert in blood rituals, as well as runes and defensive charms. But even she couldn't animate magical creatures.

Actually, he couldn't remember any books that cited living examples of such a thing; but there were theories, primarily from the rare research papers of Helena Ravenclaw that Nicholas Flamel had acquired over his longs years.

Which was he was so damn proud of himself, because-

*Flap Flap* *Sqwuak*

A metallic bird-resembling the historic vermillion birds of the south or a Phoenix-comprised of mithril and gold outlines and declared by small emerald and ruby jewels flew down and plopped itself next to his upright body.

Living proof that statues of magical creatures can be animated. He had no real idea as to why birds, specifically, could be animated by him. But he suspected that was because of one of his animagus forms, which could explain similarities between the magical cores of himself and magical birds.

But Phoenix fire, their life force, was extremely hard to obtain. Luckily enough, Dumbledore gave him samples as a birthday present-yet the timing was extremely convenient-he suspected Nicholas, his foster father, had told Dumbledore of his endeavours.

Bloody old coots really needed to mind their own business, he thought jokingly.

His animated Phoenix statue wasn't really immortal, but it's metallic parts could be regenerated really fast via a flash of Phoenix fire. It's eyes were literally a pair of bright orange flames, portraying the strength of their flames.

As it stared right at him with said eyes, though he was unable to observe any expressions due to that, he somehow had the feeling that it was amused by his ongoing failures.

Bloody annoying birds. If it weren't helping with fighting off those bloody creatures and super fast travel then he would've scrapped it...maybe...probably...okay, he wouldn't, but a boy could dream, couldn't he?

*Sqwuakk!*

"Oh shut it, I'm trying my best."

The mithril bird pecked his head, and it hurt!

"Owwww! What was that for?"

The bird looked to the left. Now that he wasn't so busy preparing some super advanced ritual, his enhanced senses picked up footsteps coming towards him.

One definitely belonged to Perenelle...but there was another one? One that was smaller, yet more energetic in movement and sound.

There was a visitor here? He didn't know that there were any coming today.

"Eunsae, we're done here." The bird nodded,

Collecting his wand, ritual dagger, books and research papers, Eunsae took them back, with the exception of his wand, to his room.

School was about to start so the visitor could be school faculty, or it could be the Ministry wishing to discuss the Stone. He wasn't expecting them though, well he was, but not so soon.

Or it could be the Vatican assigning them another mission, he wanted it to be a hunt-and-capture missions or another order of magically enchanted weapons and armour, those were the only type of missions that he could join anyway.

However, his theories were soon proven wrong. In a matter of seconds, a girl with blonde hair wrapped in a small ponytail came upon his training grounds.

She looked kind of familiar, probably from the newspaper or something.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"May I help you?"

When Fleur ran towards the sight of the explosion, a half naked boy was not what she expecting to see...much to her embarrassment. The fact that he was ripped was not on her mind, though her gaze was mostly attracted to his small yet tightly muscular body, but her mind was processing the wanton destruction of the surrounding grounds.

What the deuce happened here?

Stone statues, shattered to a fault, laid everywhere; several craters were easy to sight; and these weird words were glowing blue on the bark of some trees.

"Ummm, hello, my name is Fleur Delacour. Are you acquainted with the grounds here?"

Normally she would ask for his identity, but she was a bit out of her normal state of mind due to recent events. The large amounts of magical energy she was exposed to here made her hyperactive and less prone to thinking about manners.

"Yes, I am." He replied back with a suspicious tone. "Did you come here with your father?"

She had no idea how he knew that but she nodded anyway.

The boy nodded back in understanding. It was always like this; those who wanted to meet Nicholas usually came here simply because the 600 year old man couldn't be bothered going outside for something as tedious as meetings while Perenelle always met her friends in the cities. She was an outgoing person like that; always dragging Nicholas with her to nightclubs. An ironic thought.

The man would be more inclined to stay at home, do some research and then cackle like a mad genius when he made a breakthrough as cued.

But he didn't recognise this girl. Children didn't usually come here, it was always business with these people and children, in particular, hated business.

"How did you come by this place?"

She was lost, she said so herself, and the gardens were huge and thick with deceptively random defence measures.

"I...Madam Perenelle was guiding me through the gardens, I...in my...excitement I...got lost." It was easy to tell that she was embarrassed by her confession.

He smiled warmly at her, as a reassurance that she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

She took it in kind and bowed a little.

"I would...really appreciate your help, you know, in getting back to the Mansion."

Chuckling a bit in response, Harry Flamel bowed his head in return as the fingers on his left hand clutched his chest and his right hand bought out in a flamboyant gesture.

"Very well, allow me the honour of escorting you, my lady."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Walking back to the mansion was a simple task.

There was a special enchantment on the gardens that made it sort of sentient.

Similar to the stairways of Hogwarts, except without all the randomness, the tall bushes would sometimes realign themselves to allow ease of passage for the Flamel family to certain destinations within the grounds: such as the forge due west, the mountain hold behind the Manor or the training grounds in between the heavily fortified mountain hold and the Mansion etc...

As the two children walked through a simplified route back to the Mansion, Harry Flamel was patiently listening to Fleur's excited rants about the Flamel's, sometimes interchanging that information with her soon-to-be attendance at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

What was most amusing was that she had yet to ask of his identity and background. Kaori would be appalled by such lack of awareness if it was coming from him. It was a refreshing change in pace though and a welcome change in atmosphere.

He had spent far too long on the other side.

So he continued to listen.

"...I've always wanted to go to Beauxbaton. There's only a few more weeks before term starts."

"Is that right? Do you have any aspirations yet?"

"I don't...I haven't really thought about it, but I guess...I've always wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. I love the sport, I like to play the seeker position."

Fleur's father, despite being a politician, absolutely loved the sport. Despite his initial, and very brief, disappointment at not having a son to play Quidditch with, he was infinitely more surprised yet delighted by the fact that Fleur took to the sport rapidly.

Harry was surprised by her answer. Female Quidditch pros were rare, but surprise soon turned into understanding. Her response allowed him some measure of insight into her personality.

People, not just females, who wanted to be 'different' were those who wanted to prove themselves, because they needed to show the sheep that they weren't just someone following in their parent's footsteps or some schmuck like that.

Those types of people were either wolves or lions. Someone who wanted to be different just for the sake of being different or someone who wanted to be different in order to lead the sheep towards a new path.

Harry, himself, was often surrounded by wolves and sometimes the rare lion(ess). But he reckoned, on this day, he had found himself another lion...or lioness.

But that was just an observation based off past interactions, it wasn't necessarily true.

It would take more than just one meeting to accurately, fully, discern the characteristics of one person; especially when they were female, he didn't know why, but sometimes, they were impossible to figure out for some reason.

"Mmmm hmmm."

"Then what about you? Do you like the sport?"

"Me? Well, I'm not as enthusiastic about playing the actual game as I am watching it. But I do like flying, I suppose." That was an understatement, and he knew it, he absolutely loved flying. Whether it be on brooms, jets or a bloody hippogriff.

"Is that so? Well, I can't wait to play with other kids my age. I'd like to play a full game sometime."

There was a story there, he reckoned, she probably lived an isolated life due to her family members, most likely her father, being influential members in society. Pretty stereotypical. Then again, he was in a similar predicament. It's just that he tended to hang out with the older age groups.

"Well, I'm not too sure about a full match, but how about we play together sometime? There's a Quidditch field not too far out."

She seemed shocked for a minute, but recovered herself fairly quickly.

"...I'd like that...thank you."

"No problem. So...Beauxbaton, huh? So, are you going to get your wand at the shops? Or do you already have one?"

"Already have one. My parents made me study early on so I know some of the stuff. I love practising DADA spells, they're pretty hard to do, well the third year ones I mean." She haughtily said, in a manner befitting of his own mother.

She seemed pretty proud at that, and he knew why; haven't attended the Academy yet, and already she was up to her third year materials. She had the makings of a fine duelist if what she said was true.

He wondered how well she would do in the other subjects; DADA was fine and all, but it wasn't everything.

He, himself, particularly loved Ancient Runes. That was probably because of his mother who was unofficially a leading expert in the field, and the best in his opinion (he's biased btw), practically taught him after the first time he accidentally yet successfully drew up a paired Rune by copying his mother...at the age of three.

He somehow made it alive out of that really dangerous 'blow up in your face' situation; Nicholas was laughing his guts out at the fact that a three year old, without any pre-existing knowledge on the subject, could do what most thirteen year olds, with the pre-existing, couldn't, but Perenelle went avian-shit-crazy on him, being unable to vent out her anger on a three year old baby.

But he digressed, hobbies had to start off somewhere. He loved the art mainly because of its intricacy, but also because of the unlimited potential the art itself had. Naruto was strangely enough a very big inspiration, you know with Minato Namikaze and his Teleport Spamming Seal, which strangely enough had the same concepts as Ancient Runes.

He wouldn't be surprised if Masashi Kishimoto was a wizard.

"So what about you? Are you going to start attending Beauxbatons Academy this year?"

It was a normal assumption, for an eight year old he was tall. Enough to be mistaken for a tall 11 year old, or a smaller-than-average 12 year old, kid.

But his situation was a bit...special. He wondered if he should tell her or not. Fleur was bound to figure it out eventually anyway, if she was attending this year.

"Well...you could say that. I-" "There you are!"

He was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice.

Both children looked towards the source of the sound and soon their gazes lingered upon the beautiful figure of one Perenelle Flamel, who was frantically running towards them.

Fleur also spotted another, tinier, figure right behind the mature Veela. However, she was unable to put a clear face to the figure that had long, flowing porcelain black hair and shining sapphire eyes.

"Miss Fleur, I was beginning to worry about you dear. Please don't run off like that next time."

Fleur nodded in embarassment. It was rude of her to just run off. However her reaction was weak in comparison to the boy next to her.

Wait...she just remembered...she didn't have a name to put together with that body. Really, what was wrong with her today? It's like she was five years old again.

Right now, the boy was frantically consoling, hands pointlessly waving around, the tinier female figure, who was running together with Perenelle beforehand and looked similar in age to her.

"Harry! I saw that explosion. What in Merlin's name were you doing back there? And without supervision? I told you to wait for me this morning when I went out for potion ingredients, couldn't you have waited two hours before you went to training!?"

"Uhhhh...no?" His answer was met with a smack to the head.

"Don't make me Stupefy you." She took out her wand.

Did anyone see the irony here?

"Hah, I'd like to see you try." He took his wand out as well. Fleur was dazzled by its brilliance, the wand was literally glowing even in the sunlight.

If she didn't already know that wands couldn't be made out of metal, she would've thought it made out of metal. The texture of the wand's exterior looked metallic, but she hadn't seen any metal that glowed so brilliantly.

But the girl's wand, it looked like black steel, cross-section lines cutting across the butt end of the wand. She didn't know what to think anymore, she really wanted to ask for the materials. They looked strangely metallic due to the really smooth surfaces, she thought.

Her own was made out of rosewood and custom-made by one of the finest wand makers in the century, but not even he could make her wand that smooth, that, or there was some kind of super secret wand maintenance that could produce such a sheen.

"Come on, fire the first spell, I dare you." The girl said slyly.

"Please, ladies first."

"Well, isn't that awfully convenient. Stu-OWWW!"

While flicking her wand the girl was interrupted by a chop to the head.

Perenelle had also smacked the boy's, Harry's, head.

"Oh save your lover's quarrel for another time. We have a guest here, mind you. I'd appreciate it if you take Miss Fleur back to the Manor."

"Lover's quarrel?" Harry asked hysterically despite his scarlet red face. "There's no way we're l-YOWWWEEE, stop interrupting me, Selene, for Merlin's sake." Before he could deny Perenelle's claims, someone stepped on his toe. One look and he knew Selene was the culprit. Although he didn't know why she was pouting.

"Idiot."

"What did you just call me?"

"Stupid, stupid idiot." She rolled her tongue at him.

"I'll have you know that I'm the smar-YOOWWW, why does everyone keep interrupting me!?" Yanked on the ear, Perenelle dragged him off towards the Manor.

"Hmmmph, serves the idiot right." Fleur looked a little amused, if not confused, as she saw the girl cross her arms, puff her chest out, in a self-righteous manner...that is, before she was magically yanked on the ear and pulled towards the older Veela.

_(Wandless Magic!) _Fleur thought with amazement.

"You're in trouble too, young Miss. For Merlin's sake, kids these days, always in denial; why don't you just skip that and get to the kissing already? Nicholas and I certainly didn't waste time on that."

Fleur was blushing madly at the way Madam Perenelle was so freely talking about M rated content, there are things people should say in front of children. And things they shouldn't.

"Come, Miss Fleur, I think it is about time you met my husband, no? You were excited to meet him before."

Fleur blushed even more when she remembered her earlier fan-girlish behaviour.

"So cute!" Madam Perenelle cooed. "See, Selene, why can't you be as girly and proper as Miss Fleur here?"

"What!? Are you saying I'm not girly enough?"

Harry did a mix between a snort and guffaw.

"Girly? You?" He asked sceptically as if mixing those two words would produce an alien product. "Hah, please, Kaori is more girly than you and she's one of the most serious, macho girls I know."

It was only after that when Fleur would come to know Selene as a bit of a tomboy.

Which was only certified by Selene flexibly kicking Harry in the face, thoroughly insulted by his remark.

Which only started a mini fight between them. Madam Perenelle had to hold them by the collar to keep them apart while having an exasperated expression on her face. It took a while before she realised that the two children didn't have their wands anymore, it was on Madam Perenelle's belt.

Following them hastily, she was thoroughly amused by the ongoing cat fight between Selene and Harry. She only wished she had popcorn with her.

Still, it must be nice, Fleur thought longingly. She wondered if she would be able to find friends like that at Beauxbatons.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Another fight?" Nicholas looked at the two with an understanding gaze and smiled mischievously.

"Ah, young love. So who was the M and who was the S this time? Even Perenelle wasn't this kinky when we were young and starting out." He had a reminiscent expression on his face, but it looked extremely fake.

Both Harry and Selene growled at him, but they couldn't do anything while they were held by the collar. Nicholas took it in stride and looked towards the Delacour pair.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your brief visit here. You can visit anytime, Miss Fleur. Merlin knows that Harry really needs to hang out with other children more." Harry was about to argue before Nicholas countered.

"Schoolmates don't count."

Harry glared back at him. Both children had calmed down by now, but they tried their best not to look at each other, both with a childish pout on their faces.

Fleur was also confused by what Nicholas was implying. From what she was hearing, it sounded like Harry was already going to school. She could've sworn he was the same age as her or maybe he was a year older than her...it was possible.

While she pondered this, Bastien couldn't get to the crux of Harry's identity. Nicholas had told him about his heir, male in gender and already attending the latter years of Beauxbatons Academy under a different name. But this boy here could only be around 11-12 years old judging from height, so it couldn't be him.

"So...is anyone going to introduce me to these two fine young children? Are they your apprentices?" It was the closest thing to a possible answer he had. He sighted Harry first then his gaze wandered to the girl only to find that she was no longer near them.

Wandering around a bit more, his eyes finally locked on to the girl. She was near a small bush talking to something.

With his eyes busy on Selene, he didn't notice the mischievous expression on Nicholas's face.

The master alchemist nudged the young boy next to him.

"Come on, it's time for introductions. Tell Miss Fleur and her father about you."

Sighing a bit, then smiling that same mischievous smile Nicholas usually wore, Harry looked towards the Delacour pair.

"Forgive me for the late introductions."

On cue, four priceless rings materialised on his left fingers.

"I am Harry Ares Flamel, the unofficially proven heir to the Flamel, Potter, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor lines; Prodigy Alchemist-in-training and the residential eight-year old fifth year super genius at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. At your service, Minister Delacour."

Just like before, he bowed towards the stunned Delacours in a flamboyant manner.

Their shock was only intensified by the hissing sound behind them. Looking back, they saw Selene...with a viper curled around her shoulders, it's head coiling down towards her left finger which had one silver ring with a snake pattern and a small emerald jewel embedded between the mouth.

"And I...am Selene Slytherin, the heir proven worthy by Salazar Slytherin's will; parseltongue and twelve year old fifth year student at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure." She haughtily said, though there was tad hint of mischievousness and joking in her tone.

Nicholas stood behind them, laughing merrily at the Delacour's expense.

He patted both children's heads, ignoring the viper's threatening hiss towards his direction.

"Aren't they great or what?"

**And that's the end of this prologue. I hoped you enjoy this chapter and will stay for more.**

**Next chapter will start the Beauxbatons arc; I know its unbelievable that Harry is already in fifth year at school but hey it's fan fiction based on a fantasy book it's not supposed to make sense. **

**As for the school arc, I'm hoping to make it unique in a sense that Hogwarts couldn't with its house system. There will be hierarchies and all that, just in a different format in Beauxbatons. **

**Don't get your twists in a knock; Harry will eventually go to Hogwarts, it's why half of this chapter talked about the stone.**

**I will also, eventually, explain relationships. Kanzaki Kaori, for one, is from To Aru Majutsu no Index just younger in this fic.**

**Selene Slytherin is an OC obviously and the Hufflepuff heir thing is another thing I added to Harry's resume. How she gets to know Harry will eventually be revealed in a future flashback or something.**

**If you want Harry to pair with someone, just write the person's name in the reviews. But I'm not planning on Harry having like every girl that he comes across.**


	2. A Normal Morning in Beauxbatons

**Wow, I wasn't expecting this many to read it for just a first chapter. Thanks guys, you people are awesome. **

**Review Responses:**

Pairings in general: Fleur, Selene, another OC, and maybe Kanzaki Kaori and that's probably it. 4 women is really pushing it but I couldn't help it, sorry. But I promise none of that quick, instant seven chapter or less fall-in-love thing; they are children, well most of them, the people interacting with Harry so relationships will be one of the last things on their minds, unless it's some kind of animalistic instinct.

If there's ever a situation where Harry cuddles with a girl (totally not foreshadowing anything), in the first arc, it's simply because the warmth provided is comfortable and not because of some horny, perverted thought.

**MKTerra: **yeah I know right, I loved Nicholas in Harry Potter and the Heir of Slytherin and I'm Still Here. Those eccentric characters are always fun to write and read.

**LogicWhatLogic: **when I wrote ripped, sorry exaggeration, he has a bit muscles on his taller-than-average body which will be explained later but not to the extent where it's _bulging_. Though I agree it's already unusual that an eight year old has muscles, the only thing I can respond with is this "Logic? What Logic?"

**welltall44: **Thanks for the compliment on Eunsae, he'll be subbing for Hedwig. As for Selene, she's not like the younger sister or daughter of Tom or anything. The only thing she has in relation to Tom is that she's descended from Slytherin and is a parseltongue. She's actually a pureblood, but both her parents died conveniently so that there was an excuse for Harry to get to know Selene under the pretext of Nicholas becoming Selene's guardian.

I also thought it would be funny when Tom, a half blood Slytherin descendant, meets Selene, a pureblood Slytherin descendent, where exactly I won't tell...but if you watched the earlier movies you can already imagine how it plays out.

**Kamikazeka and by extension every one of you guys who did the same review: **thanks man, I appreciate it the compliment(s). But I wouldn't say all of them are angsty; sure there's a lot of betrayal fics and bashings which may make it seem that way. But hey it's pretty cheery as well.

**Dan and bigman77: **I can see where you're coming from in terms of the over-the-top cat fight scene in the end, it was one of my concerns too when I was writing this story. But the most important thing that you might have forgotten is that Harry is eight years old. He's not going to be this insanely mature, calm, understanding, analytical near-know-it-all reminiscent of a Gary-Stu.

Sure, the death of his father, and I specify death as in single, might make him a bit more mature, emo and angsty. But he is at the age where when someone punches him in the face, he's not going to be expecting it, blocks it then just acts as the bigger man. He's going to be lashing out violently or he's going to be crying, but since this is Harry he's going to be lashing out violently.

Not to mention Nicholas is his foster father, an insanely eccentric cheery man most of the times, it's safe to say some of the man's habits have effected Harry over the years they've spent together and Perenelle sure isn't going to stay there and smile doing nothing while Harry becomes an emo and does all the adult work by himself. She's going to encourage him to be the child he truly is, much to his displeasure.

Last of all, I repeat Harry is eight years old. If you've got a younger relative about that age maybe about six you'll notice that they play with toys, reenact Power Rangers (I'm stereotyping but you get the point), and cry at the tiniest of things, trust me I'm speaking from experience. I reckoned that Harry was kind of mature in his home environment, if you ignore the fight scene, considering that he's already handling magic to the degree that they could blow up your entire body.

But if you're looking for a more serious Harry, don't worry when he's at school, he'll be more serious simply because he has to to survive in such an environment of older students. Face it, people are different at home in comparison to when they're at school, it's how society and homes work, doubly so for Harry who has a very, very big image to uphold at school.

Selene is immature I'll admit, but I reckoned it would be funny juxtaposing someone of that nature with someone of her standing, Slytherin heir and all. But don't worry she can be extremely cunning when she needs to be. At home, however, she doesn't need to be cunning.

**XXXXX-**Chapter 1: Just a Normal Morning in Beauxbatons**-XXXXX**

"Have you got all your books and quills dear?"

"Yes maman."

"Have you packed everything properly, do you have enough clothing to last the year?"

"Yes maman."

"Do you have your wand? Make sure to maintain it every day."

"Yes." There was a hint if exasperation in the voice.

"Fleur, you better write home every week young lady or you'll be getting a howler from me."

"Yes, maman, I promise."

"Good, then, have a good year at Beauxbatons. We'll all miss you dear."

"I'll miss you too, maman."

Hugging one last time, Fleur went off to join the other Beauxbatons first year hopefuls.

"Bye!"

Sent off by her mother, she was, if anything, excited to meet her peers.

As the minister's daughter, she could not, would not, socialise much with those her age. Pure blooded children were antagonistic towards her and she didn't enjoy interacting with muggle children.

It's not that she was prejudiced-she experienced her fair share of prejudice herself due to being a quarter Veela-it's just that she couldn't interact on the same...level, when muggles were interested in soap operas or sports like soccer she was interested in upholding her family name, Quidditch and duelling.

Her interests were vastly different.

But in Beauxbatons, the peak of French wizarding education, there were bound to be dozens, if not hundreds, of children with the same interests.

Right now, she was near the meeting point in Canal Saint-Martin.

Apparently, from what she read in Beauxbatons: A History, there were wards placed her that activated on the day that Beauxbatons students were to return to school.

Similar to the infamous London Platform 9 & 3/4s, people, under the influence of the memory wards, ignored the blatant display of magic when groups of students, in their small boats, would go through the tunnel and magically teleport to the Beauxbatons grounds through the river.

Turning around the corner with her medium-sized trunk, her vision was immediately covered by an entire flock of blue uniforms.

She was now amongst the presence of her fellow first years.

"I can't wait to get there, I hear the castle is a beautiful sight."

"Didn't you read the information booklet, there's a picture of the school on the front cover."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Students! We are leaving in three minutes. Find a boat and wait there." A burly man wearing a leather coat shouted on top of his own boat.

Lucky, she made it in time. Her maman could be very, very overbearing sometimes.

Finding her way across the crowd of first years without much hassle, she found a free boat where she stationed herself upon.

Now all she could do was wait.

"Are you reserving this seat for someone?"

Looking up from her book, _Numerology and Grammatica, _her gaze soon came upon a girl. Dark brown hair that extended a bit further down the shoulders, a lean, thin figure similar to her own holding a fairly large trunk.

Fleur shook her head in response. The girl seemed relieved at that.

"Phew~, lucky, all the spots were taken." Strange, she looked around. From what she could see, there were still some spots left.

Although, taking another, closer look, she noted that the boats that still had spots left were filled with pureblood children; ones she had seen sometimes during political parties, galas and balls.

She understood quickly.

"Muggle-born?" The girl shifted uncomfortably with an equally hurt expression on her face.

The girl probably would've left if Fleur didn't smile warmly and gesture for her to sit in the seat in front of her.

"Uhhh, thanks."

"No problem. Don't pay attention to those other kids, not everyone dislikes muggle-borns. It's just the purebloods being bigots again like usual."

The other girl giggled a little.

"Well, thank you anyway, I'm Avril. Avril Belrose."

"Fleur Delacour."

Fleur was relieved that the girl didn't react to her surname. So many purebloods had tried to befriend her just because of it.

"So what are you reading there?"

"Oh, I'm just preparing for school work. It's always good to prepare ahead for future classes."

Avril's face brightened at Fleur's nonchalant confession.

"You, too? I'm the same. I was so excited when I was invited to this school that I just couldn't wait for classes. I've already covered half of the school books. It's a shame that you can't practise spells at home, I would've like to try a spell or two."

Fleur frowned. She contemplated telling her, but restrained. It just wasn't fair, children belonging to political families were allowed to practise at home while muggle children couldn't.

She was about to speak when the male guide from before interrupted loudly.

"All aboard! Get on the boats, and prepare yourselves, we're going to make way to Beauxbatons Academy."

Finally, it was time.

"Avril, why don't we discuss magic theory then? I'd love to hear your opinion on this spell."

Taking out another book, she pointed at a certain passage in one of the many texts that they were going to read together in the future.

Avril's expression lit up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Going through the tunnel, the pair of girls, amongst other students, soon found themselves in an unfamiliar river on the other side.

They had teleported, exiting a random cave, and were now sailing through the Sant Maurici Lake located in the Pyrenees.

Surrounded by nature, this was a first for her. Her father took her to Quidditch games and all that, but she never had the chance to go hike outdoors or anything like that.

"Woah, what's that?"

"Wait, isn't that..."

"Don't tell me..."

"It's-It's-"

*Splash*

A trio of sentients that could only be described as a beautiful half-women with a fish tail for a bottom half.

Yes, mermaids had just flew out of the water, arching right over the boats and back into the water.

A dazzling, beautiful sight.

"I-I didn't think I'd see mermaids in anything but movies." Avril muttered in excitement.

"Trust me, Avril, there's a lot more to see in the magical world. Look up at the sky."

Avril did. Her eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

Flying through the air were beautiful white horses with wings. Creatures just as fantastical and mythical as mermaids, several Pegasus were flying.

"What beautiful creatures. I think I'll take up Care of Magical Creatures. Avril, what do you think is more beautiful? A unicorn or a Pegasus?"

No answer met her question.

"Avril?"

Looking down once more, she was trying not to chuckle when she saw that Avril had fainted. The shock must've been a tad bit too much for her.

"Mmmm, she'll get used it quickly."

Taking out her _Advanced Book of Spells Grade 2_, she needed to catch up on her shield charms and counter spells. That was another thing too, hopefully there was a duelling club at Beauxbatons. She could use a good duelling partner so that she could practise her defence and offence.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Not too far away from where the boats were, in a certain edge of the lake, there stood a luxurious mansion that acted as one of many dormitories, not all as lavish granted, for the Beauxbatons students.

Behind it was a bountiful mass of forest area.

"Expelliarmus!"

In the midst of trees, a fifth year Beauxbatons students had fired a disarming charm at another student only for it to be blocked.

"Bombarda!" "Finite Incantatem!"

"Glacius Duo!" "Incendio" "Stupefy"

A massive wave of freezing air was countered by a ball of fire. Through the thick of the magical conflict, a stunning spell had passed through and hit its target, stunning said student.

Many students were duelling in the area. A normal morning routine set up by their leader, as fun duelling practise to wake up the nerves and fill the body with adrenalin.

"Fulmen" A bolt of lightning "Protego!" blocked by the sudden appearance of a translucent silver barrier.

"Form a line, guys!"

"Miranda, conjure up a wall of dirt. We need cover."

"Clarent, cover fire. Hold the opposition off, we need to back up a bit."

Silently casting a wide-spread levitation charm, the scattered leaves on the ground rose up effectively blurring the enemy's line of sight.

Turning back to his side, he shouted,

"Hurry up! We have three minutes before they come."

"Easy for you to say, Adrien. You're the only sixth year on our side." A fourth year shouted back, busy firing hex charms through the grass only to fail in hitting its intended targets.

The sixth year male student, Adrien, gritted his teeth. True, though his side had the greater numbers; his side having 7 members whilst the other had 5 students, his side lacked students who could cast silently.

There were three sixth year students on the opposition; and they all knew how to do basic silent charms.

Curses, two and a half more minutes before they arrived.

They needed to place defensive measures now! The other side had already burnt through the levitating leaves.

"Adolphe, Corbin, keep them busy; fire spells as close as you can. Make them back off if you can." Adolphe was a fairly good offensive duelist and a werewolf as well, so he could intimidate them with a blitz tackle if nothing else. Corbin could back Adoplhe up from behind.

"Anyone who has taken up Ancient Runes help me set up barrier runes and wards. Does anyone know how to do a Protego Totalum?"

"I do." Miranda shouted out, already setting up small walls for cover.

"Prepare it now!"

"What about the walls?"

"Leave it up to Clarent and Jonas."

"Fourth year, come with me." The fourth year, in question, nodded hastily.

He left most of the barrier runes to the fourth year, wards were more difficult to set up anyway.

He noted that the onslaught of spells coming from the enemy had lessened in quantity as well as quality. It seemed that the sixth years in the opposition had all taken to the defensive role while the younger students tried to distract the other side-the opposite approach from what they had taken.

If he could ignore the rustling of the leaves, he was sure he could hear the verbal assault coming from the fifth years. Though students started learning how to do spells silently during fifth year, it was only limited to a tiny amount of simple spells. Sixth year was when DADA really got kicking.

Snapped out of his thoughts he had just noticed a stunning bolt coming his way; lifting his wand, he deflected the bolt and sent one of his own.

Quickly hiding behind a tree, he started multitasking between writing a barrier rune on the bark of the tree, sending an assortment of hexes towards the enemy and setting up the wards.

2 minutes left.

This time, he prayed, they would last more than a minute. His side would see to it.

**XXXXX-10 minutes ago-XXXXX**

"God dang, that Adrien is a nasty piece of work."

"Who the heck is he? He's carrying their team." A second year asked.

"Torin right?" The second year nodded.

"You remember last year, at the starting feast, how it was tradition to introduce the top ten students to the first years like you were?"

"Yeah, half of them weren't even here at school that year."

"Yeah, well-" *BOOOOM*

Said Adrien had just fired a bombarding spell at a location nearby.

"Oh, bloody hell Adrien, stop firing explosions at me. Someone's trying to talk about you, you faggot. Guys, work on your bloody defensive wards, if Adrien can get past those shields then you know you're doing something wrong!"

"No shit, Lucas! What do you think we're doing? He's not one of our best for nothing."

Turning back to the second year, the more experienced sixth year, Lucas, started talking again in a cheery manner.

"Well, Adrien Bellamy has the 7th Seat. He's the seventh best student, in terms of overall grades and popularity."

"Really!? But isn't he a werewolf?"

Deflecting a fire ball, the sixth year stared warningly at the second year, who backed away a bit nervously.

"Ah, sorry, I'm not, ah, prejudiced or anything...just that I'm surprised that a Demi-human is popular, I heard that they're not taken to too kindly in the wizarding world."

The sixth year nodded while counteracting another stun bolt with his own. It was obvious that Lucas was really annoyed with Adrien right now.

"Yeah that used to be true in Beauxbatons. Before Harry Evans came along, you met him right, he _personally_ invited you to his, this, clique, didn't he?"

Another nod.

"Heh, then he finds you promising." A look of interest, then as quickly as it had arrived on Lucas' face, it disappeared.

"Well, Evans, he's _not_ a person you want to cross. Even Belmont knows not to, at most times, and he's one of the most obnoxious people you'll ever meet."

"He's been here and there, across the school, and he commands the _respect_ of the student body. The Beauxbatons Prince, he's called, because he's at the top of the school."

"Really?" The second year had no idea that the boy was popular. He was just invited to a study session, one day last year, and it just steam rolled from there.

"But what does that have to do with Adrien?"

Firing an _Incendio _and _Stupefy _spell at Adrien and someone who looked like a fourth year, strange he could've sworn that he had never seen him at school before, he looked back at the second year.

"Well, it wasn't always like that, Evans being popular I mean. He only started attending third year, skipped two years, and you know, everyone's already in a clique or social group by then so he was a bit of an outcast."

"Adrien was too, and they just sort of...clicked. Nobody really interacts with Demi-humans unless they're freakishly beautiful like our resident vampire princess, so that just made him isolated with the other students."

"That is...until he started classes. You should've seen him, he _excelled _at everything, heck he still excels at everything. An unknown, supposedly muggle born comes out of nowhere during third year and already he's showing off to the others that muggle borns can excel in magic."

"That's just the start; other muggle borns started flocking to him as a symbol. So he started up a social study group in the library, other students started asking him for help in class work and before you know, bam, you just keep coming back. I don't know, he was just so, so...charismatic."

"The way he talks, moves, eats even was just graceful, composed, dignified and when he starts teaching the others, he wasn't book-smart, you know, he just seemed so...wise, street smart in a sense. Sorry, Evans was always a hard guy to describe. A dictionary wouldn't be enough to do so."

"But back to how he came to be the most popular guy in school. By the first term holidays of third year, he just simply came to be known as the Beauxbatons Prodigy. The older students and clique leaders started to get an interest in him, especially since he wasn't part of a clique. Social groups are for fun, but cliques...they're taken a bit more seriously. In the second half of third year, some cliques even tried to recruit him."

"This is where his reputation really starts to rise. You know how purebloods get riled up really easily, especially when it's a muggle born getting so much as a compliment. So they tried to antagonise him...they failed. In each class, each encounter in some empty hallway, they would secretly try to..._decapitate _him. Each time they failed. Each failed attempt just made him more famous, especially when the purebloods ended up in the hospital wing."

"Then even more cliques tried to invite him, but he refused them all, and to some, it was very offensive. So they too tried to make hell of his school life. They all failed too. Nobody aided him, mostly because Evans didn't want them too, it was just Adrien and Evans against every faction in the school,"

The second year gulped.

"Result: Evan made all the clique leaders, the ones that openly antagonised him, his underlings...in a span of three months."

The second year opened his mouth dumbly.

"Nobody knows how he did it. There were no open confrontations, public fights I mean, no pranks or vandalism. But they all fell in line. One day, they're openly jeering at him. The next, the leaders start bowing to him. But not out of fear, but out of respect. To this day, nobody, except the clique leaders, knows why. They don't tell us, they just start sweating a bit every time a student asks."

"And that really got the attention of the last generation student council; the group comprised of the top ten students, it's a stereotype that each member has the one of the larger power bases in school, so they don't take to students too well if they get too powerful."

"The point is: Evans went up against the entire school and he won. There were problems here and there, but everybody underestimated Evans. Eventually, during the last day of the school year, Evans and the _former_ 1st Seat Gerard Alvarda duelled and guess what? Evans won. No contest, it couldn't even be considered a duel, it was just a one-sided onslaught of spells on Evans part."

"After that, he became the top dog at school. Refaced the school curriculum, beliefs, everything...including the racial discrimination of the general student body, some still do, they just don't do it openly."

"..."

"So what do you think?"

"...wow."

The second year had no idea he had met such a famous guy at school. He had just joined the clique at the end of last year.

Of course his amazement quickly came to a halt when Lucas forgot to put up the shields and one spell came flying through and hit him straight in the face.

"Fucking hell, Adrien!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Fourth year, you put up those runes yet?"

"Yeah, we should be all set for the _final wave_."

"Good, retreat. We need to regroup with the others."

"Roger. Let's go."

Retreating from their hiding places, Adrien conjured a small wall of fire between him and Lucas.

(That should stall them enough for a running start.)

"Oy, fourth year, good job back there. Saw those runes, they were pretty good." That was an understatement, when he saw the fourth year's runes during the battle, they were excellent. On par with the best of students studying Ancient Runes.

His best friend always did have an eye for talent.

It looks like he underestimated the batch of fourth years. But it was strange how long it took him to recruit the fourth year. He usually recruited people straight out of their first or second years nowadays, other cliques would have had.

"Oy, when exactly did you get invited to this clique? I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, I used to be part of Belmont's clique. Forced to, actually. Evans just sort of came and...took over."

"Yeah, he does that."

"Adrien, I'm done with fortifying the other defences, come over here, we need to plan." Miranda shouted.

Ducking behind the metre wall built up and into the small trench line. The group started plotting how to beat the _final wave_.

"What do we do about Lucas? He's going to be annoying when we have to fight Evans, heck he might even help Evans with dealing with us." Clarent stated.

"Evans would probably just hex his ass if he tried. What we need to worry about is which group he's going to attack first. Selene might split up and handle the other, frankly I'm more inclined to fight Evans. At least he holds back in a battle, Selene goes all out." Jonas said, with a slight hint of fear in his tone.

"We can set up a pit hole trap. Then surround the sucker and bombard anyone who comes from all directions." Miranda offered up.

"That wouldn't work here, this environment is too widespread. It might work in the arena though, let's try it out sometime." Adrien advised, Miranda nodded in thanks.

"Adrien, can you smell their scents?" Adolphe, the younger werewolf, asked.

"No. Evans and Selene always make sure to hide their scents. They're too smart to fall for any traps, Merlin knows how many times we've tried, I think a full-frontal assault is the best option we have."

"Seriously? We tried that before, Evans owned our asses."

"We need to mix it up even more then, don't we? The only thing we did last time was fire blast spells with all the power we had. Evans has way too much magical power to compete with, even with all of us combined. We need to slow him down somehow."

It was at this exact moment when the fourth year, the one Adrien had paired up with, chose to comment.

"Why don't we circle around whoever comes? That way either Evans or Selene would have to defend two different points."

"Wouldn't work, both Harry and Selene know wandless magic. They could just attack both places at the same time." The others seemed surprised at this knowledge. "What do you expect? They're the geniuses of the millennia, something as '_simple_' as wandless magic shouldn't be too hard...well, that's how they put it." Adrien said jokingly.

"Bloody hell, and I thought Evans couldn't possibly be more powerful. He's such an overpowered wizard and he's not even eight yet for crying out loud!" Jonas cried out loud. It just wasn't fair.

"Wait...Selene knows wandless magic!?"

Everyone, with the exception of Adrien and curiously the unnamed fourth year, had shuddered at the implications. Selene was scary enough when she could only do magic with a wand, Selene being capable of wandless magic at _any _time was even scarier.

"That settles it. We have to find Evans first. I'll be damned before Selene finds us."

It wasn't that people disliked Selene, heck she was one of the most popular girls in the school for some reason, it's just that she was ridiculously frightening when someone pissed her off. She was the epitome of the saying "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned".

So it was understandable why people didn't want to duel with her. Evans was a much more preferable alternative, he at least knew how to restrain himself.

Some might even say that a woman scorned hath no fury like Selene. But of course, this is where things get exaggerated. Older woman were exponentially more scarier.

Only three students, maybe four if he included himself on an extremely lucky day, could duel with her to a standstill. His friend had a rivalry of sorts against Selene. If he remembered right, the tally was 379 wins and 314 losses the last time he had asked during a visit to the Flamel Residence.

The second person was Birdway, but she was a Saint, one still in training but a Saint nonetheless, so it was understandable.

And the third person, one who had never, ever lost to Selene, was the vampire princess. Although she had lost to Evans before, she was undeniably the best duelist in school.

How he wished that Birdway was here to help, bloody unlikely considering her haughty personality, but she would take any chance to fight Selene or Harry.

But he would have to make do with the people he had before him.

"Okay, guys, here's the plan."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

...

"It's quiet..._too_ quiet." Lucas remarked ominously.

"...you know that when someone says that in the movies, it's generally right before a surprise attack that wipes out their party? Heck, attend divination if you're going to spout ominous crap like that."

"Shhhh...I hear something."

"Okay, now you're just ripping off mystery movies. You're practically setting up an ambush, stop it."

"Oh stop whining, Clair, get back to healing Torin."

"I am, it's not my fault you let him take a blow to the face. Why the heck were you talking in the middle of a battle against a Council Student? Against Adrien, the sixth best duelist in school!?" She asked incredulously.

"Hey, it's not my fault that his spells are ridiculously dense. This is so not fair! It's a bloody consensus that when you're up against a Council Student, you should always have another Council Student on your team." He shouted hysterically.

"But do we have that? Nooo~, instead we have to practically go up against _three _Council Students. That's bloody suicide. And two of them are probably actively searching for us right now!"

His team members shivered at the thought, especially because Evans and Selene were two of the best even in the Student Council. Together, they were invincible.

"Maybe...maybe we should team up, yeah?" A sixth year named George had asked. Actually, now that he thought of it...it was a brilliant idea! Why didn't he think of that sooner.

With Adrien on their side, including the others, that would be eleven students and a Council Student against two Council Students.

Sure, they would probably still lose, but they would put up a heck of a fight before going down with their combined force.

"Brilliant idea!" He was about to say that, except...he didn't, someone else...someone with a scarily sweet female voice had spoke up before he did.

He was sweating bullets now, as were the others who had known it was _her_, that voice...it was coming from right above him, wasn't it?

All of them, as a collective whole, looked up.

The sight before them was far scarier than a acromantula staring at you from above, dangling upon its spider web just waiting to pounce.

There, standing confidently on a tree branch, was Selene...Selene Serenity.

He didn't know which cruel, cruel parent had chosen to give her such a name but the Selene he was staring at, right now, was anything but serene.

She was the Death Reaper, herself, come to collect their souls.

The only thing she was missing, that would make the image before him frighteningly perfect, was a scythe and a hood to compliment that wicked, insane, sadistic smile.

Choosing this moment to speak once more, Selene waved her hand relatively normally at them with that same, frighteningly cheery smile.

"Hiya. Prepare to die, children."

A morning greeting should never be mixed with the word 'die', and it certainly shouldn't be coming from the mouth of a twelve year old child. It literally evoked images of his death.

What he did not know, was that Selene was directing her Killer Intent upon the flock of children below her, which caused them to shake in fear, visualise their deaths and become unreasonably shit-scared of the one releasing said KI. It didn't help that Selene was so cheery about that prospect.

They knew she was just teasing them, intimidation tactics 101, but that was the last thing on their minds.

Faced with the prospect of facing Selene, one student described the situation with one crude, yet apt word.

"...fuck."

Which prompted more responses.

"Can I surrender?"

"No way."

"...double fuck."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Several students had screamed in terror, followed by a very, very cheerful laugh that would have sounded musical if it wasn't juxtaposed with the previous scream of terror.

The other team had heard it and most of them, to their shame, sighed in relief. That scream could only mean one thing.

Some unfortunate bastard was attempting to escape from the cruel wrath of Selene's 'Wand of Death'.

"Amen, brother. May you live happily in the next life." It was only due compensation after all, they liked to think that it was only right for people to live happily in the next life if they had to face down Selene in a battle.

"We will never forget your sacrifice."

"Rest in peace, Lucas." Adrien solemnly said.

Some people may have found this funny, if it wasn't for the complete seriousness the entire group, except for the still-naive third years and fourth year, had when they spoke those words.

"Wasn't their a second year among them?" Miranda asked. Some, most, people gasped in horror while the rest cringed,

"That poor, unlucky bastard."

"The poor kid must be traumatised."

"How brave, what a courageous second year."

"He will be remembered in the Beauxbatons Hall of Fame. Let us set this second year as an example for future deeds of bravery amongst the young and naive." Adrien bowed in respect.

There actually was a Hall of Fame, what most people didn't know was that a decent portion of the hall of famers were actually Selene's victims.

The Student Council, with the headmistress's permission much to her amusement, had actually issued the school's own Medal of Valour simply because they had the guts to face Selene.

Of course, it was all a running gag, quite popular too. But in this school, that was actually the highest and most respectable achievement you could get for a non-Council Student.

Selene was scary! Insanely popular amongst the girls, even the Veela, but insanely scary, yet still popular, amongst the male population.

"Well, what are we waiting for? People are dying out there, waiting for us to get to Evans."

"Yes, I agree, we must not waste their sacrifice. Forward, people."

"People let us salute to those brave people out there!"

"Salute!"

"Salute!"

"Salute!"

"Salute."

Everyone of them saluted solemnly for Lucas's group.

And with that they marched off to find Evans, morale had rose significantly now that they didn't have to worry about Selene, for the time being.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You...you slaughtered them all."

"Yes? What about it?"

A wasteland had formed out of this 'slaughter'. Carcasses of his former allies laid there unmoving, cold. How cruel, how utterly despicable, he thought.

Lucas was the only one still 'alive'.

But let it be known that there wasn't really a wasteland produced by the chaos; a few trees had toppled, patches of grass were burnt and boulders were blown to pieces, but hardly enough destruction occurred to call it a wasteland. Also, let it be known that these carcasses were still very much alive and functional, unmoving simply because most of them were unconscious, cold simply because they were hit by elemental ice magic.

"I'll...you...you'll pay for thi-*BAM*"

He was about to retort when a _petrificus totalus _had hit him straight in the face and sent him flying back towards a tree.

"There, much better."

Pocketing her wand, she was left thoroughly bored by the previous fight, if it could be called one.

"Well, let's just go see how Harry is doing."

She completely forgot about the five people she laid unconscious around her.

She really wasn't in the mood.

Yesterday, when she and Harry had returned to school, they were immediately surrounded by dozens, if not hundreds, of well-wishers, holiday inquisitors, fan-girls, fan-boys, admirers, classmates, their own clique members and a whole variety of people who just couldn't get a bloody hint that she wanted some privacy for the time being.

It also didn't help that Harry wasn't at all annoyed by their constant questioning and had cheerfully greeted _all _of them. Giving them a sense of liberty to continue chit-chatting.

If they weren't at school, she would have smacked him in the head.

It also didn't help that Harry would cast her an amused glance every once in while as he talked to a schoolmate. Annoying twit had done that on purpose.

Still, she didn't get why she was so popular with the students. She had heard that people stayed away from cold-hearted people or at least keep conversation to a minimum. It's not that they didn't keep their distance, when Evans wasn't in the vicinity, it's just that their attention was always on her whenever she passed, say, a couple of students down the corridor.

What she didn't know was that ironically, it was exactly because of her 'ice-queen' personality that people adored her.

To all the Veela, who were constantly pestered by a vast majority of drooling males due to their allure and natural beauty, Selene, arguably one of the prettiest girls in school, who, with her infamous magical prowess, could still keep the admiring boys at bay was in their eyes, the perfect beauty; the female embodiment they all wanted to be.

To all the boys, such as the ones currently at her feet, though they were initially terrified by her powers, in the next day, when they inexplicably landed in the hospital wing, they couldn't help but admire her form. No masochistic tendencies at all.

All that popularity increased ten-fold since she was usually seen in the company of Harry Evans, or at least with his clique members.

However, she had yet to catch on to these facts. Which was why, on this brilliant morning, a cold blizzard in the form of Selene Slytherin (Serenity) had vented her frustrations on a bunch of terrified kids.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's gone quiet again, shite."

"Now they'll be focused on us. We've got 40 minutes left before we have to go to school. Aren't the first years coming today?"

"Yeah."

"Drat, why couldn't they come sooner?"

"Relax, what's so scary about this Selene?" The fourth year asked.

The others looked at him as if he was a monkey. They had this disbelieving, yet envious, look on their faces.

"You hear that? This fourth year hasn't heard about Selene."

"Four years without the fear of Merlin put into you. Lucky."

"The epitome of naivety. So lucky." Miranda enviously cried.

"I envy you so much."

The fourth year smiled nervously in confusion. Selene wasn't that scary, was she?

"Now, you know what to do, right? 3 as main assault, Miranda and Clarent, focus on defending us and you and Jonas will seperate from the group, circle around whoever we come across and attack from behind. Got it?"

"Yeah." Jonas said back, the fourth year remained silent.

"What if we come across Selene?"

"Then it's an omen that today will be a very, very bad day."

"Isn't that kind of offensive to the first years?"

"What they don't know, won't hurt."

"Besides you don't do divination, Adolphe."

"Can it, Miranda. Is blind faith really that hard to come by?"

"Yep."

"Curses." "I can throw you some right now." She offered.

"That's not funny, your curses are annoying."

"Rightly so." "Guys we're losing focus here, pay attention to your surroundings. They could ambush us at any time." Adrien interrupted.

They were surrounded in a circle, watching each other's back so that they wouldn't get blindsided. In that formation they continued to slowly move further up the forest hill.

As they did, there was less visibility in a land that was clearly getting more filled with trees and green life.

Suddenly...

*BOOOOM*

...a tree right next to them exploded, well exploded wasn't really the right term. It was just a spark, that released an explosive amount of smoke, that caused them to scatter away from the tree. The tree was fine but something suspicious had occurred.

When the smoke has scattered to the other trees, they could have sworn they saw a blue glow inscription on the bark of the tree before chain explosions took place. One area at a time, explosions of smoke were released from the tree, in the sections where the mysterious blue glow was.

It soon formed a concentric ring of smoke.

"What the bloody hell?"

"It's Evan's work. It's his runes."

"Guys, formation!"

"I can't, where are you guys!?"

In the midst of such a large area of smoke, the students had no idea where the others were; their vision was blocked by the thick smoke and they were scattered far and wide after trying and failing to dodge the explosion area.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What the actual deuce?"

Selene had just witnessed the somewhat loud and annoyingly large explosions. The entire cloud of gas was large enough that she certainly wouldn't doubt if someone could see it from the school.

And now it was heading straight towards her.

She stood there waiting to see what it would do, Harry was very eccentric. He wouldn't just settle with a mere explosion.

When the smoke had passed over her she inhaled it full-heartedly with her eyes closed.

Opening her eyes she didn't notice any lingering effect at first. But she picked up on the sudden silence, she couldn't hear herself breathing. The sight in front of her was tilting between left and right, if only barely and she couldn't feel the ground against her feet.

Her heightened senses, excluding touch, probably reduced the effects of whatever this smoke was. It was only due to her keen eyes and calm observational skills that she was able to pick up on he small changes to her sense of sight, smell and touch.

(So it's a sensory loss mechanism this time huh.)

How interesting. Last time it was an auto-apparition trap.

Taking a step forward, she put a tad bit too much weight on it making her trip a little.

This probably meant that Harry was going for the divide and conquer tactic. The explosions would probably serve to frighten the students. In their state of fear, their judgement and observational skills wouldn't pick up on the actual purpose of such an elaborate set-up. The smoke would blur the vision and split them up.

With their loss of hearing, they wouldn't be able to re-coordinate themselves allowing for an enemy to pick them off one by one.

One problem though, assuming that this was the actual purpose of this trap, how was Harry unaffected by the smoke?

Was he manipulating the wind around him to block the vast amounts of smoke?

Was he wearing a gas mask?

Or did he set up some counter charms on his person to make him immune to these effects?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Blimey, what the?"

Adrien was not having a good time right now. He was having a hard time even running, struggling not to fall against trees.

As a werewolf, his animal side made him more attuned to his physical senses and strengths. But like any other human, if one inhales enough of a certain toxic substance, they were bound to enter a drunk-like state sometime.

His friends were doing even worse.

This was the opportune moment to strike, and none of them were ready to defend against it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Miranda? Is that you?"

Covered by smoke, it was difficult to sight someone and of course, all of them could barely hear anything making it exponentially more difficult to hear shouts.

So he had to nudge Miranda in order for her to notice someone was behind her, even then it took a few seconds for her to respond to the touch.

"Adrien?"

The boy behind her shook his head sideways.

Taking out his wand, the boy raised it upwards and manipulated the wind. Using his wand as the focal point, the wind gathered around its tip. Soon after, he released it as the wind pushed away the smoke.

Miranda took a breath in relief. Already the effects were lessening, although much of it was still affecting her senses.

"Thanks...?"

"Hadrian...Hadrian Peverell." The mystery fourth year revealed.

"Ah, right. Thanks for doing that, I feel a lot better."

"No problem." Hadrian smiled, but there was something predatory about it.

"We have to find the others. Evans might have already got to them."

"I agree, let's go."

Turning around, Miranda didn't bother questioning something. But that's probably because she was just intoxicated.

If she wasn't, she would've noticed that the name of Peverell was famous. The school would've noticed if such a descendant came along.

If she wasn't intoxicated, she would've noticed that 'Hadrian' was holding a nice and supple 11 inch holly and phoenix wand.

If she wasn't intoxicated, she would've realised that only one person in the school had a wand with a phoenix feather core.

If she wasn't intoxicated, she would've put the pieces together and realised that the enemy was right behind her.

'Hadrian' smiled a full blown victorious, predatory smile.

Not realising that his wand was pointed right at her back, Miranda suddenly fell into a world of pitch black. She heard only thing before she lost consciousness.

"One down, 5 more to go."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Something wasn't right.

He could hear it barely; there was a battle occurring nearby.

He could hear the rampant rustling of the leaves, the stampeding of multiple footsteps, and the certain zapping sounds that spells often made travelling in the air.

Adrien was rushing towards the sound of battle.

Before a bolt of magic zipped right past him, grazing his cheek.

Dodging to the side, he hastily leaned against a side of a tree barely feeling the effects of an exceptionally powerful stun charm.

Immediately after, another three bolts flew his way. Casting one magic barrier, he span around the tree and avoided the last spell that made its way through his shield.

It seemed that the smoke also affected his spell-casting, it was hard to focus on something now.

Squinting, he saw the outlines of several people firing spells at each other.

The question was: why? Weren't they on the same team?

His question was answered when the outlines of these people was eventually made clear, revealing the figure of the same person despite there being several people.

(Illusion Charm!)

Things just got a whole lot more difficult.

Every person he saw, firing spells at each other, was Harry.

Harry was always thorough, but this was ridiculous! The smoke was already difficult to overcome, now this?

Hearing movement from above, with no hesitation, Adrien fired a blast charm at the branch above him.

A figure jumped from the branch, landing on top of another and retaliated with a more powerful blast charm that was heading towards the area in front of him.

Ducking and rolling to the side, he fired a series of stun spells at the figure.

Confident that it wouldn't slow the enemy down, which it didn't, Adrien castes an animation charm on the tree that the enemy was on.

Fighting atop a tree was something someone physically fit like Harry, Selene and he would do in a fight so he was confident that the one he was duelling was the real Harry or Selene at least.

The animated tree shook violently as he intended, shaking the figure off.

Casting a softening charm on the bottom half of the tree, the tree twirled around madly similar to a Whomping Willow tree.

As a branch was about to hit his opponent, the enemy had casted a freezing charm on the tree effectively immobilising it before it could even slam into him.

Gritting his teeth, he was about to fire a stun charm on him. But he was unprepared for Harry's quicker cast time.

Just as he was about to cast the spell, Harry casted his disarming charm even faster despite the later start.

Both of them didn't need to make wand gestures, well Harry didn't, he could effectively reduce the amount of gestures needed which meant that Harry would always cast faster than him with their current arsenal.

When the disarming spell hit the hand which was holding his wand, he gripped it tightly. The disarming charm, despite the powerful pull it produced when it hit his wand hand, failed to disarm him of his wand.

But that didn't mean he wasn't distracted by it.

Two stun charms had hit him before he casted a shield charm that blocked the next two spells but failed to block the last banishing charm which pushed him away.

But his magic immunity system, provided by his magical creature status, reduced the effect of the spell so he wasn't exactly sent flying.

Even the two stun charms hardly affected him.

But he knew that Harry was down toning the power of his spells. Harry could, did, stun a troll at full power despite its thick magically-resistant hide. He was just telling him, through a barrage of spells, that he needed to work on his defence.

Firing a stinging hex as Harry landed, Harry still dodged and sent back a barrage of stun charms.

When Harry hid behind a tree, Adrien sent a cutting hex towards the tree splitting it in half.

As the tree toppled on top of Harry, the boy ran out of the side and straight towards him.

Before he could attack the boy, Harry, similar to a Jedi Force Push, sent forth several blasts of wind from his palm.

Casting a shield charm, the barrier of magic nullified the magic contained in the blasts of wind making it no more dangerous than a cold breeze, which breezed right through his shield now that it didn't contain any magic.

Casting a _Arresto Momentum_, he tried to slow Harry's charge.

Harry didn't even attempt to block it, letting the spell work its magic on him much to Adrien's surprise.

He soon knew why, because Harry pumped a whole lot of magic around his entire body to block the spell's effect instead.

Which meant that Harry wasn't any slower in the least.

Crossing his arms he prepared himself for the tackle. Harry who brought his right shoulder forward, focusing a lot of magic onto that limb, tackled the larger werewolf teenager.

Despite the fact that there was no way a normal 8 year old could physically hurt and send a larger 16 year old boy flying, especially when he was a werewolf. But Harry was not what you called normal.

Before they collided, a magical aura soon surrounded Harry, forming a transparent silver-blue Rhino.

Most people would've identified it as a Patronus Charm. Except for when the Rhino collided with Adrien, it actually sent him flying towards a tree.

That spell of his hurt a lot!

But he had to admit it was ingenious.

Magic was intent. The Patronus Charm was a reminder of that.

It was magic personified by positive feelings. Which is why it didn't harm other humans, happiness doesn't harm.

But what if something similar to a Patronus Charm, a corporeal being of magical energy, was produced with something other than just happiness? What if something similar to a Patronus Charm was produced by the desire to hurt someone? Or the feeling of despair?

Dementors couldn't stand happy thoughts, which is why the Patronus Charm harmed it. Because whatever the Patronus Charm touched it would typically fit with happiness due to the happy memories that produced it.

Harry thought, and guessed correctly, that if he were to fill it with negative thoughts then whatever the Patronus Charm touched it would fill that person with something like despair.

Same thing with filling a Patronus Charm with anger, except that it could actually hurt someone. Anger in real life often results in that.

Which was why he was sent flying ten metres away despite his physical body.

Slamming into the tree, his grip on his wand wasn't exactly tight,

Which meant that this time, when Harry had fired a disarming charm, his wand was sent flying out of his hand.

Recovering from the tackle, he noticed that Harry, who had pocketed his wand, was still charging.

Cocking back his fist, he tried to punch Harry.

But his punch was avoided, Harry, who had ducked under it, punched his gut. Leaning forward a bit in order to literally stomach the pain, he barely noticed Harry using the tree behind him as leverage.

As Harry kicked off of the tree in order to gain momentum, Adrien turned around in order to elbow Harry's face. But before he could, Harry stopped his elbow with his left hand and punched him in the cheek with the other causing him to stumble forward a bit.

When Harry landed by his side, after he had stopped stumbling, he tried to uppercut him but missed.

Ducking under it, Harry barraged him with punches towards the stomach.

Lengthening his claws and teeth to look like a partial werewolf-he couldn't fully transform without a full moon but he could partially-he looked feral as he tried to claw at Harry who only dodged to the side.

He would've continued the motion, but Harry kicked the side of his knee making him groan in pain and buckle a bit. Harry's magic-imbued physical attacks hurt!

Harry, and probably the vampire princess, were the only ones stronger than him in school. Although her strength was natural; Harry was only stronger when he had actively coated his body with magic.

Leaping at him after recovering from the painful kick, Harry effectively stopped his charge with a kick to the stomach which was followed up with a kick to the ribs with the other leg.

Forced down to his knee, Harry stood on it, jumped up and kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick and then landed into a fighting stance.

Rolling away, due to the kick to the face, he stopped a few metres away from the younger boy.

Groaning in even more pain, Adrien struggled to his feet.

Harry was the best, he knew it; the school knew it and Harry knew it, but he still thought he could put up a fight; he had never won against Harry before, but that didn't mean he wouldn't go down without a fight.

However, Harry had definitely improved over the mid-year holidays. He way, way stronger than last time.

He wasn't really surprised though, magical children always grew faster magically-wise during their childhood. But Harry was unique in the sense that he was already extraordinarily powerful at the age of 6; he proved it when he had easily defeated former 1st Seat Gerard, who was already known in the magical world after duelling in professional tournaments during his last years of school.

But this year, near the age of eight, Harry was undoubtedly far more magically powerful compared to two years ago.

Wizards, with their magical core, were generally more fit than muggles; their magical energy always made sure of that. But that's it, normal wizards were 'fit', they typically couldn't use their magic to make them exponentially more stronger; strong enough to lift something like a car at least. That's because the magical energy provided by their core wasn't large enough or dense enough to physically strengthen a human body's muscles to that.

Even great wizards like Dumbledore or Voldemort couldn't do that. But Harry, and even Selene to a lesser extent, could; his magical core was so large that Harry could easily overcome multiple werewolves with his bare hands.

And it wasn't getting any smaller.

Werewolves, some vampires, and other species of Demi-humans could but that was because they had the blood of magical creatures flowing through their veins; so physically becoming stronger with magic was a passive effect.

Which was why he wasn't knocked out yet. But he was literally on his last heels. One more blow and he would definitely be knocked out.

"Come on, Adrien, you have to do better than that."

"Oh...shut it...Harry...you...walking mass of hacks." He breathed out desperately.

"Someone's jelly this morning."

Refusing to respond with mere words, he used the last of his strength to leap towards Harry.

Harry, however, was fully expecting such a retaliation and waved his hand casting a freezing charm on the werewolf, effectively immobilising any of the teenager's body motion.

Unable to finish his motion, Adrien was awkwardly flying through the air.

Harry jumped up, clothes-lining the sucker in mid-air.

Landing on the ground, Adrien was sent spinning in the air behind him as he painfully landed on the ground unconscious.

"Well, that was anti-climatic."

Looking to his side, he smiled at Selene who was levitating five unconscious students through the air.

"Already dealt with them, huh?"

"Wasn't too hard." She said with disappointment. "Two of them already knocked out each other, and the rest were still firing spells at each other."

"What happened to the rest of the clique, when I went to go chat with the headmistress this morning?"

"They woke up just a few minutes ago, half of them opted for a morning run around the lake. They wanted to see the first years. The other half are still at our dormitories sleeping in."

"Hmmm, well, we'll take these guys back to our dormitory. Wake them up there, clean up and get some food. Lizzy!"

A house elf popped out of nowhere. Lizzy was one of the four house elves working for Harry Flamel.

"Yes, master Evans?" Although they would call him Evans at school.

"Can you clean up the dormitory for us? I suspect that my friends won't have time to clean up their rooms this morning." Despite having house elves, he was always one for independence and self-management. House elves wouldn't always be there, people needed to know how to take care of themselves.

"Gladly, master Evans." With that, the house elf went back to their dormitory.

"The headmistress expects us to attend the morning feast. The first years, this year, are quite promising apparently much like our time." Harry said.

They were walking down the forest towards their building whilst Selene and Harry were levitating five and six bodies respectively. None of them had yet to wake.

"She wants to leave a good impression on the school body?"

"Yep. Especially on Fleur Delacour."

"Ah right, the minister's daughter is attending this year."

"Yep."

"Have you told the other council students?"

"Yeah...although Levinia was particularly hard to get to, in contrast, Cynthia was harder to get away from."

She clicked her teeth.

"I don't like her."

"And for the hundredth time, why?"

She didn't answer, only turning her head away from him.

He had the sneaky suspicion that she was pouting slightly.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, she nodded.

Focusing on the warp rune back at the dormitory, which was inspired by Minato's Hiraishin, he and Selene along with the eleven unconscious students warped towards the warp point at the clique's personal dormitory despite the anti-apparition wards over the school.

Yes, he could effectively teleport anywhere as long as he placed a means for a warp point there, effectively placing a warp rune at the intended location.

Although unlike Minato's Hiraishin, his runes could run out after some time; after running out of magical energy.

Words, just like the numbers 3, 7 and 13 and names, had power and literal meaning in the realms of magic. More so, in Latin or Hiragana or Katakana or Celtic or Norse. Which was why most of the wizards in Europe used Latin to incant their spells, because it helps in the process of spell-activation just like how shouting the word helps one imagine the effects of the spell through word association.

The warp rune he created used kanji to express the effects.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow."

She had seen pictures of this castle. This pillar of academic brilliance.

But pictures couldn't possibly depict the beauty of the structure that was Beauxbatons Academy.

Sure that her fellow student wouldn't want to miss this sight, Fleur Delacour shook Avril intending to wake her.

"W-what's happenin-woahhh~" it seems that she too was marvelling at Beauxbatons splendour.

"First years, come along now! You can gawk at the building all you want after today for the rest of the year."

Going inside, she was relatively surprised about the design. The interior, walls, were similar to the white, bright luxurious walls of the English Royal Palace, the one she visited during an earlier ball. But the statues, in particular, were...familiar, she had seen them before...remembering the golden sheen of the statues, she finally realised that these were the same statues as the ones in the Flamel Residence.

Was it coincidence, not many statues were made out of pure gold- ornated by green, red, white and blue jewels. But she didn't pay too much to it.

Avril was asking her of the many features of the castle. They even saw some older students pass by waving cheerily to them.

She had seen a particularly large group, numbering around a hundred, who were running around the lake, also waving at them.

Going inside the Main Hall, it reminded her of the palace ball that she usually attended or the ball in that muggle fairy tale Cinderella. It even had pillars on the side that revealed the other sections of the school, from three floors up the school that is.

The Hall was littered with round tables, 8 seats apiece, covered by high-quality white fabric, plates, wine glass and cutlery. But it was separated into two sections by red carpet.

Up ahead, there was a large podium presumably where the staff teachers would be seated, judging by the seats and large table placed there.

There was also a particularly large rectangular-albeit smaller than the one on the podium- table on the floor area just in front of the stairs leading to the podium.

It had only ten seats despite the largeness of the table.

"Sit down, anywhere you like. The other years will be coming for the feast shortly after."

"You will then be addressed by the teachers and the Student Council."

"After the feast, you will be lead by prefects to the standard student dormitories. Any questions?"

One student raised his hand.

"Is it true about what the paper says about Beauxbaton's "Golden Generation"? About how the Student Council is now led by geniuses of the likes no one has ever seen before?" The pureblood asked.

She had read about that before, in the papers a year ago, there were two students, that were on the front page, duelling against professional duelist in a tournament.

The news had actually made her father pleasantly surprised and somewhat jealous as he recalled his and mother's school days. Apparently, her father and mother were also on the Student Council in their school generation.

It went by rankings from 1st to 10th Seat.

Her father was 2nd Seat, in his Sixth Year, indicating that he was the second best student in the school and mother was 4th Seat. Although her father had told her that being the best didn't necessarily mean that one would be 1st; it was more firmly dependent on popularity with the student body.

But even then it wasn't until his seventh year did he _start_ participating in professional duelling. But these students on the page were even participating in Monaco's Duelling Tournament. It was a small scale competition in comparison to the Grand Sorceror's Tournament or the Peverell Wiz Tournament dedicated to arguably one of the most powerful duelists in history but an extraordinary achievement for school students.

But they were only the 4th and 7th Seat students if she remembered, the ones on the front page.

Levinia Birdway and Adrien Bellamy if she remembered correctly.

Gestured towards the tables, she and Avril chose an empty one which was soon joined by three other students. They were soon joined by the second year students, then the third, then the fourth and so on.

Despite her stoic attitude towards the matter, she was eagerly waiting for the Student Council to arrive. More so than the teachers.

During her time here they were the peaks that she wished to achieve. Her role models for academic achievement.

She then remembered Harry Flamel and Selene Slytherin. It was strange, two people with famous household names and they weren't noticed by any news? That probably meant they were going to school under aliases. Would she recognise them if they came through the door?

When the fifth years came she didn't see either of them, which either meant they were under disguise or...

Recalling that the Student Council was to come after everybody else, she allowed her mind to think that maybe...just maybe they were on the Student Council. Their abilities would certainly reflect on their household names and Harry did introduce himself as a "super genius".

Her mind was still reeling in the possibility that a mere eight year old could attend Beauxbatons much less be one of the best students in the best magic school in France.

Just as the teachers came in and sat on the seats from the side door at the top-left of the corner of the room, the main doors had opened once more.

A single column of students had arrived, walking in at a rather slow, orderly pace.

What really took her attention was the way the walked; their uniforms and the way everyone looked reverently at them.

"It's-" but she was interrupted by the whispers around her.

"It's the Student Council!"

"Is that-oh my god- it is! It's Adrien! He looks so handsome, look at the body."

The fourth student that had come along was a muscular adolescent with spiky hair that flowed to the back. There was a certain air about him that screamed 'silent, bad boy', his feral features did nothing to relieve her of that thought.

The girls were already entranced by him.

She definitely recognised the fifth student; it was Clovis Belmont; she had 'conversed' with him once before at a ministry party, she had never conversed with him since. He was an annoying bastard. His father was a pureblood extremist that looked down on muggle borns and even half bloods to the extreme, his son was the same.

They also shared the same trait of blunt idiocy, no ounce of cunning at all.

Although it seemed that Clovis had some skill, to be on the Council at least, or money and external political power had really big sway here.

The sixth student was...she had no idea who he was...it seemed like she had to do some research.

The seventh student was a smaller, like 12-year old small, girl with short blonde hair that extended down to the neck.

Levinia Birdway, that was her name. A currently favoured professional duelist, at the age of 12. She was a girl that she could respect. Although she didn't know what her personality was like.

The eight student was...wait, besides that dark brown hair, wasn't she...

"Selene Serenity! The Runner-Up Peverell Wiz. She's so beautiful!"

A lot of students wolf cried at her, though quietly at that, but one look from her shut them up.

The name Selene and that pretty face...too much of coincidence. She was most likely Selene Slytherin.

Despite her young age, she was indeed beautiful. Which was why males four years her senior stared longingly at her.

But if she was beautiful then the next student would be comparable to a goddess.

Unnatural crimson hair-because there was no way someone's hair could naturally be that red-reminiscent of the colour of the richest concentration of blood.

An allure that even affected her, stronger than even a full-blood Veela's, and much to her shame, she could not help but look at her with a glazed look for a brief period.

Creamy white skin that shone in the presence of the morning light.

And animalistic eyes, crimson red pupils with a black slitted centre.

A vampire, the first one she had seen, but she was sure that she had met the most beautiful one yet.

Soon, her eyes met with those crimson eyes.

She was sure that she had seen a brief look of shock, but it was soon replaced by a look of curiosity. Then she just smiled knowingly and took a brief glance at the person behind her.

When she moved her shoulders, she was immediately reminded of the boy at the Flamel Residence.

Their looks were nothing alike-where Harry Flamel had wild-like black hair, and a rather childish exposition, this boy, despite being a boy, didn't look childish in the least. There was a certain air about him, it reminded her of Adrien's, but it seemed more...predatory; he was calm, composed, confident and he continued to walk down the carpet as if he was stalking a prey.

Then, a wave of air passed over them. The hall seemed to become...livelier? There was a certain tinge of life hanging over the walls of the hall. The parts of fabric that were hanging down from the table swayed gently up as if a strong breeze passed through them.

The crystal chandeliers-whereas it was merely clear before-glowed with a brilliant shade of blue.

When she stared at the last student, she could not help but be reminded of the boy at the Flamel Residence.

Their magical auras were the same.

The brilliant shade of green in their eyes were the same.

Their body builds were the same.

She heard the sound of something rolling down.

Looking back towards the podium, at the rectangular table just in from of it, she saw ten different flags roll down the front of the table each revealing a name.

Reading them she saw...

**10th Seat: **Marek Flemenze

**9th Seat**: Cendrillon Triaz

**8th Seat: **Marian Sleyer

**7th Seat**: Adrien Bellamy

**6th Seat**: Clovis Belmont

**5th Seat: **Adniel Bellamy

**4th Seat: **Levinia Birdway

**3rd Seat: **Selene Serenity

**2nd Seat: **Cynthia Tepes

...

**1st Seat: **Harry Evans

There was no doubt in her mind...Harry Flamel and Selene Slytherin were on the Student Council as Harry Evans and Selene Serenity...

But she certainly wasn't expecting for them to be at the top.

As soon as the Introductory Speech started, her mind was still reigning in that information.

She was talking with two of her idols...and she didn't know it all along!

The name of Harry Evans should be obvious to anyone who payed attention to Quidditch.

The youngest Quidditch Star in history; the best Seeker in the world.

She had a rampant urge to slam her head on the table. She had heard of this boy so many times on radio; seen his picture on the newspaper and seen him in action as he won the Quidditch World Cup during his first participation last year.

And yet it was only now that could she match Harry Flamel with Harry Evans. The boy had even said it hadn't had any interest in Quidditch so she hadn't bothered matching their personas but she had practically told him in the face that she wanted to usurp his position of being the best.

...Embarassing!

Totally Embarassing!

"Fleur, what's the matter?"

"Ah nothing...nothing at all." The embarrassed blush on her face did nothing to reassure Avril, but she didn't press the matter.

And so, for the rest of night, Fleur could not sleep.

**And that's the end of it, guys hope you enjoyed the very brief, small part of what Beauxbatons will be like for Harry.**

**There is so much more to explore.**

**Cynthia is the last OC that will be paired with Harry and possibly the most active, and most important of the pairings. She is, by the way, the vampire princess.**

**Clovis will be the equivalent to a canon Draco if you didn't already get that impression.**

**Hope you guys reviews and thanks for keeping an eye on this fic. **


End file.
